1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research into realizing low power consumption has been conducted in a display field. Regarding low power consumption, research into, e.g., grafting a solar cell technology onto a display technology or using a light generated by a display has been conducted.